


Yuri on ice-原來是愛情(下)(完)

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-原來是愛情(下)(完)

站在休息室門外的維克多，一顆心有些忐忑不安，他深吸了一口氣接著緩緩的轉動了門把。  
「勇利…？」他輕聲的喊了一句，卻沒有得到意料之中的回答，等到他整個走進休息室之後，才在一個角落看見坐在板凳上的勇利。  
「勇利…？」  
維克多再度走近喊了一聲，然而勇利卻依舊沒有轉過身來看他，反而更轉過身去背對著維克多。  
「維克多…怎麼了嗎？」雖然勇利已經盡量平穩著語氣，但是語調裡還是透露出一點點的異樣。  
「勇利，你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事，維克多，你不是還有事情要忙，不用特地來這裡陪我，我休息一下就好。」  
「騙人，勇利，你怎麼可能沒事。」  
「真的，維克多！所以…拜託你讓我一個人靜一靜。」  
最後那一句話的尾音已經聽的出來略帶點哭腔，那強忍著壓抑的哽咽聲更讓人聽的心疼，那一瞬間維克多再也忍不住的從後背把勇利給抱進了懷裡。  
「對不起，勇利，都是我不好。」  
「不要這樣，維克多你沒有做錯什麼事情，請你不要這樣。」  
即使那個懷抱很溫暖也讓勇利很眷戀，但是勇利的理智卻告訴自己不能這樣，他不可以再陷下去，在這樣下去的話他會沒有辦法平靜的待在維克多的身邊，於是勇利只能從那個懷抱裡掙扎，然而再怎麼掙扎卻都掙扎不出那個懷抱。  
「我不會放手的勇利，從你牽上我的手開始，我就不打算放手。」  
「放心，維克多，我不會引退的，所以…」  
「我說的不是這個！勇利。」突然之間維克多怒吼了一句，接著鬆開了環抱住勇利的雙手走到了勇利的面前，隨後他半跪在地面上看著那個驚訝不已眼角還帶著淚光的面容，那一瞬間維克多的心都揪了起來，甚至連他自己都覺得尤里撞的那一下很合理，也許該撞重一點才對。  
維克多輕輕的伸出手來摸上了勇利的臉頰，甚至在他眼角下用大拇指輕輕的抹了兩下。  
「維克多…？」現在的維克多的動作溫柔到不行，眼神也不太一樣，這讓勇利有點有些驚呆，甚至不知道該怎麼反應才好。  
「勇利吃醋了？」配合著溫和的語調，維克多的眼裡帶著一點寵溺，像是哄小孩一般的說著。  
「我…才沒有！」勇利像是被說中心事一般，整張臉刷的一下就紅了起來，緊接著他上身微微向後傾，離開了那雙溫柔的手。  
「為什麼否認？我很高興喔！勇利。」維克多改握住勇利的雙手說道，大拇指輕輕的轉動對方帶在無名指上的戒指。  
「勇利還記得巴塞隆納你送我戒指的那一天嗎？雖然勇利那時候說是護身符，是保佑你的咒語，但是那一天對我來說卻不是這樣的，除了要讓我說出我最喜歡的花滑選手是勇利之外，我最喜歡的也是勇利你。」  
維克多的每一字每一句講的很平穩並且認真，認真到在他的藍色眼眸裡只能看見自己的身影，當勇利會意過來維克多的意思之後，他那張紅透的臉卻不能再更紅了，有些驚訝的、有些不知所措的，勇利閃躲著維克多的眼神，他像是坐雲霄飛車一樣，這樣的心情、這樣的反差讓勇利不知道該怎麼辦才好。  
「看著我，勇利，不要躲我。」維克多平淡的說著，有些好笑的掰過了勇利的下巴，強迫著對方直視自己。  
「我只是…覺的有點不敢相信，維克多…你可是維克多阿！那個維克多‧尼基福羅夫…而我只是一個很平凡的花滑選手。」  
「我也只是一個平凡的人，而你是勝生勇利，我最喜歡的花滑選手。」  
在維克多說完這句話之後，他猛然的吻上了勇利的雙唇，在勇利還在震驚不已時，他的舌尖翹開了對方的唇縫鑽了進去，不同於大獎賽的那個吻，這個吻充滿了掠奪性，每一次的纏綿相交都像是要把勇利給吞進肚子裡似的，屬於維克多的氣息就這樣把勇利給占滿。  
這時勇利的大腦幾乎是停止了思考，只有屬於維克多的溫度把自己給盤據，不斷被掠奪走的空氣讓勇利不自覺得更張開了嘴巴，而這也讓維克多的侵入更加方便，在這個吻激烈到連唾液都延著勇利嘴角滑落後，維克多這才放緩了嘴裡的瘋狂，溫柔的改在勇利的唇上舔吻著，最後甚至是刻意的吻掉了他嘴角殘留的一點唾液後，無奈又寵溺的笑著。  
「呼吸，勇利。」  
在維克多的這一聲之下，勇利似乎才從某種驚訝當中回過神來，他猛烈的喘著氣息，臉都通紅了一片，肺部又重新灌滿了空氣，在剛才的一瞬間，勇利似乎覺得自己就要在這個吻裡窒息了。  
看著對方喘氣的模樣，維克多笑著把人給摟進了懷裡，輕輕的拍了拍勇利的背部，幫著對方順著呼吸。  
這時的勇利只能窘迫的把自己埋在維克多的肩上，甚至是不敢抬起頭看著對方，一想到自己被吻到忘記呼吸，那個模樣實在是羞恥到不行。  
「我想抱你，勇利。」  
突然間維克多蹭著勇利的耳邊輕聲說道，毫不意外的又看見勇利的耳垂紅透了整片，在感受到懷裡的勇利因為緊張而繃緊著身軀之後，維克多這才鬆開了對勇利的擁抱，只是在離開前親暱的吻了對方的鼻頭說著，「當然不是在這裡。」

 

而在那之後，勇利的思考幾乎是跟著停擺了，甚至連維克多蹲下來檢查他腳踝的傷勢時也是一臉驚訝呆滯的樣子，看著傻掉的勇利，維克多只覺的人可愛到不行，不過他也不急著喚回勇利的思考，只是低著頭認真檢查著勇利受傷的腳踝。  
在維克多輕微轉動勇利腳踝檢查時，勇利因為疼痛而抽了一下腳掌，這讓維克多不免露出了心疼的模樣。  
「還好沒有很嚴重，稍微腫起來而已，應該是落地時腳踝的姿勢不對，你需要休養三天，這三天禁止滑冰，跳躍的動作要禁止一個禮拜。」  
在維克多下達禁止練習的指令時，勇利這才從茫然的情緒當中回過神來，他看向維克多似乎還想爭取著什麼。  
「可是…維克多…」  
「沒有可是，等下還是去診所檢查一下比較好。」看著有些不死心的勇利，維克多嘆了嘆口氣後繼續說著，「做為選手的你應該更注意自己的身體才對。」  
面對維克多的指責，勇利也明白是自己操之過急了，因為他一直害怕著維克多會被奪走，所以即使奮不顧身也想要把對方留在自已的身邊，只不過現在維克多卻說喜歡著自己，雖然還有些不真切，但是勇利心想，他終於是把維克多給留在自己的身邊了。  
雖然他現在被維克多禁止練習，但是所有的陰鬱彷彿都被掃蕩一空，在這個時候勇利有種奇怪的感覺，明明他跟維克多相處已經有一年多了，但是他卻又覺得今天他們像是第一次見面一樣，有些不知所措的，勇利不知道該怎麼面對維克多。  
自己平時到底是怎跟維克多說話的？  
現在的勇利一點也想不起來，不過這也不影響勇利去觀看維克多的練習，即使他只能在場邊休息著，最後他仍是跟著維克多一起回到了練習場上，在兩人肩並著肩的走回去同時，無數的眼神便盯著兩人瞧，這讓勇利又一陣尷尬，而維克多卻像是一臉的不在乎。  
在對勇利進行吩咐過和簡易的冰敷處理之後，維克多率先走到了妮可身邊，對自己採訪暫離的事情感到抱歉。

「看來，勝生勇利就是那個特別的人了。」妮可對著維克多打趣的說著。  
「勇利他很特別。」在維克多說這句話的時候，語氣變的柔和，連眼神裡都掩飾不了的是赤裸裸的情感，而當他看向勇利兩人的眼神剛好對上時，對方卻像是做壞事被抓到的小孩般連忙的轉過頭去，這又讓維克多露出了一抹微笑。  
「你該看看你自己現在的傻樣，維克多。」看著這樣的維克多，妮可不免笑了出來，雖然跟維克多的過去很美好，但是維克多對她來說卻不是個什麼好情人，她可以理解滑冰的世界是維克多的全部，所以她並沒有要爭奪什麼比較重要，但是她卻感受不到自己在維克多心口上的位子。  
以朋友來說，她替維克多感到開心，但是居然拿自己做試探情人的作法，妮可怎麼想都覺得應該給這個男人一點教訓才對。  
「你說，維克多，如果勇利知道你是為了測試他才答應的我的專訪的話，會有什麼反應？」在妮可說出這句話時，維克多忍不住緊張了一下。  
「妮可，答應妳的專訪是一回事，不過…測試勇利那又是另一回事，因為是妮可妳我才答應的。」  
「姑且我就當做是你對我專業的肯定了，訪談我們下次再繼續，我會帶攝影師拍幾張你滑冰的照片的。」  
「好的，我知道了，謝謝妳，妮可。」  
在揮別妮可之後，維克多又恢復了平時的模樣在冰場上練習著，唯一不同的是，他看向勇利的時間變多了，每一次勇利與他的眼神相對時，都會一臉不知所措的左看右看，這又讓人更加的好奇在休息室的時候這兩人到底發生了什麼。  
即使問了勇利，勇利也只會紅著臉一臉呆滯的模樣，維克多則是笑而不語，這兩人的傻樣終於是惹的尤里無法忍受，手上的水瓶跟毛巾能想得到的都往維克多的背後砸去。  
這時雅可夫的咆嘯聲就會在練習場上迴盪，這樣的日常勇利明明也很習慣，然而當他對上維克多的雙眼時，腦海中就會迸出維克多的那一句，我想抱你，勇利。  
接著勇利的臉頰就會紅成一片，大腦澈底的停止了運轉。  
戀愛對象除了暗戀過的青梅竹馬小優之外，勇利的戀愛經驗根本是零，更別提對方是維克多的話，勇利更完全不知道該怎麼辦才好，就這樣勇利一路苦惱著到練習結束、看完醫生甚至是吃完了晚餐回到家裡之後。  
那兩個平時住在一起的家在這一刻顯得曖昧的可以，在家門口勇利有些猶豫的不敢踏入，而維克多也不急著催促著，只是帶著他一貫的笑容在玄關換下了鞋子，與迎接他的馬卡欽打鬧一番後，這才對上仍然站在門外的勇利，伸出了自己的手說著。  
「相信我，勇利。」  
只是這麼簡單的一句話，這時候的維克多卻跟他在長谷津老家的溫泉池裡見到的他一樣，伸出來的手，然後自信的、美麗的，那一刻勇利再度被感染，彷彿所有的緊張害怕都跟著消失了，現在他的大腦只有一個念頭，那就是牽上那雙手，然後跟著維克多一起前進。  
在勇利握上維克多的瞬間，他便大力的被扯進了維克多的懷裡，在那個懷抱當中，勇利可以感受到維克多灼熱並且加快的呼吸，原來緊張的不只是自己而已，他微微的拉開了他跟維克多的距離，接著像小雞啄米一樣在維克多的唇上留下了淺淺的一吻，這一吻很純粹，絲毫沒有任何的慾念，但是這樣的一吻卻讓維克多的理智崩壞了。  
他狠狠的吻了上去，甚至是把人給抵在了門板上，即使在這個時候他還不忘了鎖上了家門，隨後他的雙手扣住了勇利的大腿，一個使力便把人給整個抱了起來，這時勇利只能瞪大的雙眼順著維克多的動作將腳環住了他的腰肢。  
雖然維克多的力氣很大，這一點勇利是知道的，但是這麼輕易的就把一個成年男子給撈了起來不免也讓勇利吃驚，然而他的吃驚只維持了短短的瞬間，因為維克多的瘋狂已經澈底掠奪走他的感官。

纏繞住自己舌頭的舌尖在劃過口腔的每一寸時都帶來了怪異的感覺，勇利只覺得自己大腦一片發麻，而勇利所有的一切都被維克多給占領了，直到自己再度被放下，背部落在柔軟的棉被上時，勇利這才驚覺到兩人已經來到了維克多的房間裡面。  
緊閉的房門似乎還可以聽見馬卡欽在門外徘徊的聲音，勇利抬起頭來看著撐在自己身上的維克多，在對方近乎白色的膚色上可以看見臉上的潮紅，以及隨著吞嚥動作而上下起伏的喉結，這讓勇利明白原來維克多也會緊張。  
「我想抱你，勇利。」  
在維克多吐出這句話時，炙熱的吐息噴濺在勇利的脖頸，這讓勇利不免縮了一縮，直白的話語讓勇利的臉上一紅，伸出了雙手扣住了維克多的脖子，接著把自己的頭抵在了對方的胸口輕聲的說著。  
「如果是維克多的話…可以喔。」  
得到首肯的瞬間，維克多按著勇利的肩膀把對方壓下，在拿下對方的眼鏡之後他的唇也跟著落下，先是瘋狂的擄獲了對方的舌尖，接著狂亂的吻著勇利的嘴角、鼻尖、眉骨，在順著往下後停在了脖子上狠狠的吮了一把。  
狂亂之中勇利還可以感覺到對方的憐惜還有珍重，在那看似粗爆的動作當中卻又非常的小心，而他的上衣早在不知何時被維克多從衣襬給捲起，然後整個脫離了他的上半身，當冰冷的空氣接觸到肌膚時，勇利不自覺的縮了起來，接著維克多的雙手便順勢摸了上去。  
當略大的手掌帶著溫熱的氣息從腰間向上摸來到了胸口時，維克多的指腹突然的按壓在某個突起的點上時，這時勇利明顯的震了一下，他從來沒有想過，這種地方居然也會有感覺。  
接下來的維克多就像是調皮的孩子露出了一個笑容，兩指輕輕的掐起了乳尖然後舔了一下，引發起勇利更加劇烈的反應。  
「不要…這樣…維克多。」怪異的感覺讓勇利整個人都羞恥了起來，滿臉的紅暈跟著染到了胸口。  
而這樣的勇利更讓維克多更掀起了做惡的心態，壞心的，維克多整個含了上去，將整個乳尖包覆在舌頭之下，在牙齒的的輕咬與舌尖的挑逗下，維克多可以感覺口內的小點不斷的挺立，而這時勇利也跟著發出了好聽的聲音。  
這聲音讓維克多又更加無法控制的用右手退去了勇利的褲子，連同他的內褲拉到了大腿一半，受到刺激而直挺的性器在暴露在空氣之中時，勇利還來不及驚呼一聲，便落入了修長的手指上頭。  
指尖輕輕的在鈴口上摸了一下，順著柱身輕輕環繞搔刮，這動作緩慢到勇利都能勾勒出那雙漂亮的手指在自己性器上的模樣，在這緩慢探索的過程當中，每當維克多按壓到某些地方時，勇利都會情不自禁的拉高了一個音節，似乎是在摸透勇利身上的敏感點之後，維克多的手指便不輕不重的扣在了那些地方上，接著上下按壓抽動。  
被突然這麼大力的刺激下，勇利張開了嘴喘著氣息，忍不住仰起的胸口，更是把乳尖往維克多的嘴裡送。  
「慢…哈阿…慢點…」一陣陣的呻吟開始從勇利的唇裡流瀉而出。

勇利是個情慾淡薄的人，即使自己有需求通常也像是公式一般草草了事，從來沒有被這樣挑逗過，所以當維克多一個個不斷挖覺出他的敏感並且刺激之下，他的思緒完全空白了起來，只有一陣陣的快感如同浪濤一般席捲了自己的全身，他像是漂浮在大海裡快要溺水一般，當快感集聚到最後衝頂的瞬間，勇利才知道，原來性愛可以這麼熱烈。  
看著高潮餘韻下有點傻掉的勇利，維克多細細的品嘗著剛才那一陣顫抖與好聽的叫聲，手指上帶點濃郁的白痕讓維克多十分的清楚，勇利到底過著多麼禁慾的生活，但是現在這生活就要到此為止了。  
趁勇利還沒回過神的空間，維克多扒掉了勇利大腿上半掛著的長褲與內褲，緊接從床頭櫃裡拿出一個軟管狀的物體，當冰冷的液體沾在維克多的手指上按壓在某個隱密的入口時，勇利這才反應過來。  
「維…維…維克多…那裡…很髒阿…」  
「勇利不會不知道做愛是要從這裡吧？」  
帶著壞心的微笑，維克多探進去一個指節，順利的惹得勇利一聲驚呼，這時有些緊緻乾澀的內壁將維克多的手指層層包覆，體內的熱度似乎要將一切都給熔化似的，在細細的把潤滑液塗滿了內壁上之後，維克多微微彎著指節在勇利體內探索著，直到按壓到某一觸時，勇利的身體抖了一下，發出小貓般的聲音。  
「怎…麼會…」對於自己被觸及到發出呻吟的勇利有些不可置信的摀住了嘴巴，雖然男人之間的性愛他不是不知道，但是他從沒有想過，那個地方被觸碰時居然也會產生快感，這讓身為男人的他感到有些羞恥。  
「這裡是前列腺，是會讓勇利舒服的地方。」維克多笑著說道邊在勇利體內按壓了兩下，毫不意外的又得到了勇利的呻吟。  
到這裡維克多的耐心也快要用盡了，他的手指開始俐落的在勇利的體內抽插擴張著，每一次的進出都刻意的按壓在那個點上，這讓勇利平息下來的性器，又因為這一個撩撥而抬起頭來，面對自己身體的變化，勇利羞愧的只想把自己給遮掩住，然而不斷爬升的快感依舊擊碎了他所有的理智。  
當三根手指可以順利的在勇利體內進出後，維克多毫不猶豫的抽出了自己的手指而發出了響亮的聲音，他拉開了自己的褲頭的拉鍊後，急不可耐的把硬挺的碩大頂端抵在了入口上。  
他的雙手將勇利的雙腿凹折至小腹上頭，炙熱的頂端更加深入的摩擦在入口的皺褶處時，勇利的身體顫了顫，一臉的不知所措以及欲望的焦躁，讓勇利有些恐慌。  
「我可以這樣直接進去嗎？勇利。」  
面對維克多直白的發問，勇利很想說我說不行的話你會停下嗎？  
答案是什麼勇利不用問也知道，所以他只能緊張的迴避著維克多的眼神，像是在等待什麼刑罰的模樣，而這樣的勇利讓維克多覺得既好笑又可愛，雖然維克多也擔心過初次會不會讓勇利太過刺激而導致不舒服，但是在目前對方仍舊直挺的性器上，維克多覺得自己似乎是多慮了。  
明白著勇利的彆扭與害羞之後，維克多並不期望得到勇利的答案，只是緩慢的開始了進入的過程，當碩大的頂端強迫頂開入口碾壓進去時，勇利總有種自己的體內要被燙平似的，伴隨著一點腫脹的疼痛，那被侵入的感覺清晰可見，甚至清楚到勇利能在腦中勾勒出自己體內性器的模樣。

而維克多壓低的喘息與性感的呼吸聲還環繞在他的耳邊，勇利偷偷瞄向了維克多，只見汗水從他的額頭落入了領口，微微張起的薄唇吐著沉重的氣息，臉上染著隱忍與情欲交織的紅暈，這樣的維克多再度的讓勇利看到失神。  
好想就這樣把維克多給藏起來，再也不讓其他人看到維克多的這個樣子，在勇利胡思亂想的時候，灼熱的入侵卻在此時停了下來，這時維克多勾起了好看的笑臉，伸手摸了摸兩人結合的部位。  
「全部都進去了，勇利，我現在就在你的體內。」  
就在勇利還在思考著維克多的這一句話時，維克多卻已經開始抽動了起來，悶熱脹痛的不適感讓勇利扭著腰想逃跑，但這只是讓維克多更加使力的拉開他的雙腿，然後狠狠的扣住了他的腰肢，這時被入侵感覺越來越深刻，每一次的進出勇利都可以感覺到一股脹痛的酸感，直到硬挺的柱身刻意在進入的時候碾壓在某一點上時，勇利突然弓起了身子發出了一聲呻吟，一點點的唾液便從勇利的嘴角流下。  
這時酸麻的快感從尾椎爬升，勇利膨脹的頂端忍不住的漏出了點點的水珠，這樣的刺激開始讓勇利害怕，他像是迷失在大浪裡抓不到自己的任何理智，他的一切似乎都要被這快感給淹沒了。  
「不…阿…維克…多…不要…」勇利哀求著，然而這一點都起不了維克多的憐憫，只是讓維克多更加快速的攻擊在脆弱的敏感點上。  
而酸麻的快感也跟著蔓延到大腿的整個內側，這讓勇利的雙腿顫抖不已，腳背也因為快感而用力曲著，他就像是要溺水一般在情慾裡掙扎著呼吸，一點點的眼淚開始從他的眼角落下。  
帶點不捨的維克多彎下身子吻掉了他的眼淚，但是卻絲毫沒有停下動作的打算，每一次猛烈的進入還變換著不同的角度進到勇利的體內，這讓勇利不可制止的哭喊求饒了起來，當最後一次大力的挺入時，勇利的眼前一片花白，滾燙的氣息澆滿了他的體內，瞬間他的小腹也噴滿了自己斑駁的體液。

這時勇利大口喘著氣息，眼角仍落下了一滴淚滴，就在勇利以為一切都結束而維克多也退出自己身體時，他猛然的被翻過了身體，整個腰間被維克多給抬了起來，當一個炙熱又熟悉的觸感再度抵在了他的臀上時，勇利的臉都白了。  
「不要了…維克多…求你。」勇利掙扎著想逃跑，卻一把被維克多抓住了腰給拖了回來。  
「對不起…勇利…我忍不住。」  
在說完這句話之後，維克多又再度挺進了勇利的體內，熟悉的酥麻痠痛感再次的把勇利給吞沒了，他的身體只能無力的伴隨著維克多的動作而上下滑動著，嘴裡吐露出來的是不成音節的呻吟。  
在一陣抽插後，維克多突然的架起了勇利的右腿抬了起來，憑藉著一腳抬高的姿勢維克多更能頂進了勇利體內的深處，那像是內臟被觸碰一般刺激的快感讓勇利叫了出來，前端也跟著吐出了稀薄的液體。  
這時維克多認真的觀察著勇利的反應，發覺比起不適應來說，巨大的快感更甚一籌之後，維克多勾出了一抹微笑，他輕輕的頂了頂勇利的深處惹得對方像是小貓般的低鳴後笑著說道。  
「有些人不喜歡頂到這裡，不過看來勇利很適合。」  
「不…不要…維克多…」  
「不是不要吧，勇利的反應可不是這麼說的，床單都被勇利滴濕了。」  
「不…我會受不了的…求你了…維克多。」  
雖然勇利不斷的哀求著，然而維克多卻不打算就此放過勇利，當維克多的下身開始挺動的時候，每一下都刻意頂入了勇利體內深處的狹小空間，太過於強烈的刺激感讓勇利全身跟著顫抖，強烈的酸麻觸感讓他的前端不斷滴滴答答的落下了液體，直到什麼都噴濺不出來後仍是硬挺著。  
這樣的快感最後像是折磨一般奪掉了勇利的所有感官，只有自己破碎的呻吟還有曖昧的水聲在房間裡迴盪，最後勇利體內一陣顫抖，緊縮的內壁繳著維克多發出了一聲悶哼，在滾燙的液體再次充滿體內之前，勇利的身子卻是一抖澈底的暈了過去。

 

這一夜勇利幾乎是被維克多折騰到全身的肌肉疼痛不已，甚至是在維克多將人抱起要去清洗時，勇利還會害怕的掙扎了起來。  
「沒事…勇利！只是清洗而已。」在維克多的安撫下，勇利最後才乖乖的任由對方將自己放進浴缸內，當溫暖的熱水澆灌在身上時，勇利發出了一聲舒服悶哼聲，接著扭過頭在浴缸裡窩了一個舒適的位子後就沉沉的睡去。  
此刻的維克多臉上不自覺得掛滿了笑容，滿滿充實的幸福感在他的胸口膨脹著，他從來沒有感覺這麼滿足過。  
由於是沒有安全措施的的性愛，所以在事後的清潔方面維克多做的無比認真，以往的他明明很在乎這種保護措施的，但是在勇利身上時維克多卻不想這麼做，他想直接感受著勇利的溫度，想跟這人融為一體不分開的想法戰勝了一切，但是在事後清理時又擔心著對方隔天會引發不舒服而有些後悔著。  
他的勇利雖然剛才苦喊著求饒時他都沒有停下，那是因為他知道勇利並不是真的疼痛，而是過於強烈的快感讓他抓狂，但實際上他並沒有傷到勇利的任何一分，但要是隔天勇利因為自己的赤裸的進入而拉肚子的話，那麼他才會心疼的不得了。

輕輕的在勇利額頭上落下了一吻之後，維克多把清洗乾淨的勇利給套上了睡袍，在把床鋪整理過之後這才把勇利給抱到床上睡著，他環抱著那熟睡的身子，將人壓往自己的胸口。  
而這就是他摯愛的珍寶，那個他放在心尖上的人兒，在此刻維克多才覺得自己是完整的，這麼多年以來，他終於感覺到自己不再缺失著什麼。

勝生勇利…那就是他在這世界上遺落的那一份美好，現在這份美好就在自己的懷抱之中，維克多覺得他的人生再也沒有缺憾了。

然而這份美好到了隔天對勇利來說卻是折磨，當兩人一如往常的去練習場練習時，他脖頸上的吻痕並沒有被遮蓋住，初經人事的勇利根本沒有想這麼多，一直到大家盯著他的脖子露出曖昧的笑容後，他才發現自己脖子上的吻痕。  
日本的男兒在這種事情上總是特別的害羞，這導致勇利最後氣憤的甩過頭去不跟維克多說上一句話，維克多明明就發現了還不跟他說，這讓勇利更加的氣憤起來。  
「別氣了，勇利，我只是想讓大家知道勇利是我的戀人而已。」維克多討好般的說著，甚至是摟著勇利的腰厚著臉皮的蹭了上去。  
好不容易把生氣的人給磨軟之後，維克多卻沒想到在這之後的妮可訪談，妮可在看見勇利脖子上的吻痕時，惡作劇似的把維克多利用自己引發勇利忌妒的心偷偷的給說了出去。  
誰叫維克多要拿自己當他們愛情的調味劑，最後還讓他連人都吃得一乾二淨，想到這裡妮可便覺得不給維克多這個壞男人一點教訓不行，而這又引發了事後接連好幾天勇利都不理睬維克多的畫面。  
甚至計畫相親相愛睡同個房間的夢想也跟著破裂了，接連幾天的維克多只能抱著枕頭可憐兮兮的敲打著勇利的房門喊著，「讓我進去好嗎？勇利。」  
最後在敲累了之後便坐在地上抱著馬卡欽哭著說：  
「勇利什麼時候才可以消氣？」

這樣的生活充斥著兩人的世界，在隔著門的另一邊洋裝生氣的勇利也勾著笑容，而維克多則是一臉嘆氣一臉微笑著，即使勇利在跟自己嘔氣著，但是他知道，自己已經擁有了這個男人。  
接下來他有很長的時間來讓勇利消氣，也還有很長的時間跟著勇利一起體驗各種情緒，勇利所帶給他的感受都是新鮮的，在這一刻維克多感受著自己跳動的心臟覺得更加的充實。  
原來這就是愛情，他似乎明白了每一次雅可夫苦口婆心跟自己說過的那些話，明白了雅可夫所說的，光是那個人的一點微笑跟情緒就能牽動自己，甚至連疼痛的感覺都覺的珍貴。  
只要是對方給與的，快樂或是悲傷都是特別的，因為這心情還有感覺讓他們更加的完整，雅可夫說他錯過了也錯失了，所以他希望維克多不要失去了他的愛與生活，而這一輩子維克多都不打算放手。

原來愛情是如此美好，絢麗而燦爛。  
而勝生勇利就是他心頭最為柔軟並且美麗的地方。

我愛你，勇利，你是我今生唯一的愛戀。


End file.
